


TCW Oneshots and Headcanons! (Reader Inserts)

by MyAliasIsLynn



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i have no friends, major fluff, pls don't leave, so far - Freeform, some of these will be smutty, welcome to my hooker palace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAliasIsLynn/pseuds/MyAliasIsLynn
Summary: *tags will be updated as I add chapters!
Relationships: Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch/Reader, Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. (Hunter x Reader) High on Stim

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @jessiebanethedragon on tumblr! Go read her fic pls it gave me so much serotonin

You've been medic for the Bad Batch for quite some time now. So long, that when Tech busts into your "mini med-bay" looking frantic, you knew things had gone bad. You jumped up when you saw him coming. 

"Who's hurt?" You asked. 

"Hunter.." 

"Well, hope the rest of you don't need any stims before we restock.." You said with a sigh, directing Wrecker where to lay Hunter's barely conscious body down. Before even looking him over twice, you were sticking him with stims. You'd fixed them up so many times, that you knew Hunter needed at least a double dosage of stims - usually more within the hour - so you just went ahead and gave him a triple dose instead this time. Once he slipped out of consciousness, you got to work gently assessing his injuries. They weren't as bad as you were expecting - he'd be fine within a few cycles, thankfully. He was _covered_ in blood, causing him to look much worse than the extent of the injuries actually were.

"How's he look?" Wrecker asked. 

"Seen better days, but he'll be just fine." You smiled at the three brothers. You wouldn't rat him out, but you swore you saw Crosshair _relax_ when you promised Hunter's recovery. "You guys should go clean up, he'll be out for a couple hours." 

The first time Hunter started coming around, you'd been there. You were holding his hand, reading over something on your holopad. Hunter felt _great._ He was too relaxed to speak, so instead, he hummed in contentment, gaining your attention, though he wasn't sure where your eyes were. Were his eyes even open? 

"Hey, sweetheart," You spoke softly, sweetly. Hunter smiled as wide as he could, given his cheeks were fairly numb. "How're we feelin'?" 

Hunter, still, couldn't speak. He inhaled heavily, like he might say something - but he let the breath out in a peaceful hum instead. You giggled, giving his hand a squeeze. 

"Sleep tight, Sarge." You whispered, he hummed once more, then fell asleep. You shook your head, smile burning your cheeks as you looked him over - so peaceful for a change. It did your heart good to see Hunter this blissed out. 

The next time, he was a little more aware. This time, he woke up to your hand carding through his hair, your nails lightly scratching on his scalp. You heard his breathing change, and you were now smiling at him. 

"Hey, handsome," Your smile made Hunter's already fuzzy head spin. "How do you feel?" 

"I feel _great."_ He slurred, returning your smile. 

"That's great, sweetheart."

"Mm," He hummed, closing his eyes once more and _instantly_ falling back asleep. You couldn't help but laugh, which spurred the boys to come find out why. You explained, waving it off as silly, but telling them he'll probably wake up again any minute for awhile, so they all stuck around. Moments later, Hunter once again opened his eyes, looking directly at you and smiling. 

"You're beautiful." He slurs, unaware of his brothers. Crosshair chuckles, Tech and Wrecker looking on in amusement. You blushed, but smiled nonetheless. 

"Thank you, honey." You said sweetly, once again carding your fingers through his hair.

"I want to marry you." He closes his eyes again. Your jaw drops - Crosshair _snorts._

"I think you need more rest, sweet-" 

_"I_ think I need'ta kiss ya'." 

"Baby, your brothers are in here." 

"Who cares?" 

"Only the _entire Republic!"_ Wrecker laughs. "We won't tell, will we?" He asks, looking to Cross and Tech, who both agree. 

"Let's give them some space." Crosshair suggests with a wink in your direction, ushering Tech and Wrecker out. By this time, Hunter was once again, sleeping. 

You sighed. This was going to be a long night. 

_"Kiss me." He whines. This was the tenth time he'd demanded you kiss him since he woke up._

_"Hunter, it's against-"_

_"I'm your Sergeant, and I say kiss me!"_

_"You know what?! Fine!"_ _You grabbed his cheeks and crashed your lips to his. Hunter groaned as he kissed you back, lighting a fire in you that signaled it was time to pull away. The kiss was lazy and quick, but it was also perfect for the two of you in its own way._


	2. Hunter x Reader FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major fluff  
> Soft, short, and fluffy

This side of Felucia wasn't so bad, you thought. The campfire was hot against the cold night air that bit your skin, and your mind was numb to the war while you laughed with your boys. A fair bit of alcohol was running through your veins - but this was technically a vacation, so you figured it was okay to unwind. Tech was the designated sober person for the night, though Crosshair had promised he wouldn't drink _too_ much so he could help - it was an unspoken rule that when it came to you or Tech to babysit, someone else would stay sober with you. 

Wrecker had been the first to turn in for the night, followed closely by Cross. Tech was yawning, and you told him as soberly as you could manage, that it would be okay for him to go to bed for awhile - you and Hunter would be fine. He'd protested at first, but when Hunter joined in trying to convince him, Tech gave in, and went on the ship to sleep, leaving the two of you alone. The two of you were sitting next to each other, passing the remains of the alcohol back and forth. 

"I was expecting you to be a lightweight," He joked as you took a swig without flinching. "Tiny thing like you." 

"Oh, honey, I've got demons up here to drown out - I drink more than I should." You laughed, admitting more than you should've - but neither of you would remember it was ever said. 

"D'you want some water?" He asked, to which you nodded. When Hunter stood up, he swayed and nearly fell, causing you to laugh. "Shut up!" He laughed, spurred on by your contagious laughter. "Let's see you try to walk a straight line!" He challenged, and you stood up defiantly, nearly falling into him. Hunter grabbed your shoulders with a laugh, keeping you steady now that he'd regained his own sense of balance. You looked up, meeting his eyes - which lacked their usual intensity. It was moments like these where you didn't see Hunter as a war-hardened Sergeant, but as a young man. A sarcastic, sweet young man who deserved so much more than this brutal war. Tentatively, you reached up, your hand caressing his cheek. His hands travelled to your waist, you stepped closer to him so that you could feel his body heat, your other hand now resting on his chest. 

As your eyes took him in like this, you felt a pang of pain in your heart, though your smile didn't falter. He leaned into your touch, and you wanted to cry. 

"You deserve all the good things in this world," You said through a sigh. "I know y'don't see it, but I do." 

"Y/N-" 

"Lemme finish!" You hushed him with a finger to his lips. Hunter was absolutely wasted, which was made evident by him kissing your finger. You giggled, unable to help it. "Kriff, you're cute." 

"They don't know." He muttered. 

"They don't know what?"

"That I love you." He said matter-of-factly. 

"Hunter-"

"I _love_ you."

You smiled, feeling like your cheeks were on fire. "I love you too, my sweet, silly Hunter." You leaned in and kissed his cheek. He turned at the last moment and caught your lips with his own instead, pulling you closer, so your bodies were pressed together. You hummed against his lips before he pulled away. 

"I love you.." He whispered, clearly tired.

"I love you too." You said quietly. "Let's go to bed, yeah?" 

"Mm," He hummed, closing his eyes with a smile. "Yeah." 


End file.
